


A Slow Death

by Noriah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Despair, Fear, Loss, Love, Suicide, a slow death, hopelessness, watching someone else suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriah/pseuds/Noriah
Summary: A person's reactions as they watch someone they love cave in under the weight of depression and die.





	A Slow Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All those who have a loved one suffering from depression](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+those+who+have+a+loved+one+suffering+from+depression).



> Please remember, depression is a illness and and the people who fight through it deserve our love and support. Pay attention to people who may be depressed and show them you care - it could save a life. #youarenotalone

Tears  
And fears  
All these years.

Shiver  
And shake  
Just...don't break

Choke  
And cry  
Please don't die!

Despair  
And grieve  
Why'd you leave?


End file.
